Leukotrienes and prostaglandins are important mediators of inflammation. Leukotrienes recruit inflammatory cells such as neutrophils to an inflamed site, promote the extravasation of these cells and stimulate release of superoxide and proteases which damage the tissue. Leukotrienes also play a pathophysiological role in the hypersensitivity experienced by asthmatics [See, e.g. B. Samuelson et al., Science, 237:1171-76 (1987)]. Prostaglandins enhance inflammation by increasing blood flow and therefore infiltration of leukocytes to inflamed sites. Prostaglandins also potentiate the pain response induced by stimuli. Prostaglandins and leukotrienes are unstable and are not stored in cells, but are instead synthesized [W. L. Smith, Biochem. J., 259:315-324 (1989) from arachidonic acid in response to stimuli. Likewise arachidonic acid is not free in cells but is released from the sn-2 position of membrane phospholipids by Phospholipase A2 (hereinafter PLA.sub.2). The reaction catalyzed by PLA.sub.2 is believed to represent the rate-limiting step in the process of lipid mediator biosynthesis. When the phospholipid substrate of PLA.sub.2 is of the phosphatidyl choline class with an ether linkage in the sn-1 position, the lysophospholipid produced is the immediate precursor of platelet activating factor (hereafter called PAF), another potent mediator of inflammation [S. I. Wasserman, Hospital Practice, 15:49-58 (1988)]. Consequently the direct inhibition of the activity of PLA.sub.2 has been suggested as a useful mechanism for a therapeutic agent, i.e., to interfere with the inflammatory response. [See, e.g., J. Chang et al, Biochem. Pharmacol., 36:2429-2436 (1987)].
A family of PLA.sub.2 enzymes characterized by the presence of a secretion signal sequence and ultimately secreted from the cell have been sequenced and structurally defined. These secreted PLA.sub.2 's are approximately 14 kD molecular weight and contain seven disulfide bonds which are necessary for activity. These PLA.sub.2 s are found in large quantities in mammalian pancreas, bee venom, and various snake venom. [See, e.g., references 13-15 in Chang et al, cited above; and E. A. Dennis, Drug Devel. Res., 10:205-220 (1987).] However, the pancreatic enzyme is believed to serve a digestive function and, as such, should not be important in the production of the inflammatory mediators whose production must be tightly regulated.
Recently, the primary structure of the first human non-pancreatic PLA.sub.2 has been determined. This non-pancreatic PLA.sub.2 is found in platelets, synovial fluid, and spleen and is also a secreted enzyme. This enzyme is a member of the aforementioned family. [See, J. J. Seilhamer et al, J. Biol. Chem., 264:5335-5338 (1989); R. M. Kramer et al, J. Biol. Chem., 264:5768-5775 (1989); and A. Kando et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 163:42-48 (1989)].
However, it is doubtful that this enzyme is important in the synthesis of prostaglandins, leukotrienes and PAF, since the non-pancreatic PLA.sub.2 is an extracellular protein which would be difficult to regulate, and the next enzymes in the biosynthetic pathways for these compounds are intracellular proteins. Moreover, there is evidence that PLA.sub.2 is regulated by protein kinase C and G proteins [R. Burch and J. Axelrod, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 84:6374-6378 (1989)]which are cytosolic proteins which must act on intracellular proteins. It would-be impossible for the non-pancreatic PLA 2 to function in the cytosol, since the high reduction potential would reduce the disulfide bonds and inactivate the enzyme.
A murine PLA.sub.2 has recently been identified in the murine macrophage cell line, designated RAW 264.7. A specific activity of 2 .mu.mols/min/mg, resistant to reducing conditions, was reported to be associated with the approximately 60 kD molecule. However, this protein was not purified to homogeneity. [See, C. C. Leslie et al, Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 963:476-492 (1988)]. The references cited above are incorporated by reference herein for information pertaining to the function of the phospholipase enzymes, particularly PLA.sub.2.
There remains a need in the art for a definitive identification of an intracellular PLA.sub.2 enzyme, purified from its natural source or otherwise produced in purified form, which functions intracellularly to produce arachidonic acid in response to inflammatory stimuli. Such enzymes may be useful in methods for developing effective anti-inflammatory agents for therapeutic use in a variety of disease states.